1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to manually actuated shearing and cutting devices, and more particularly, to dual handle, leverage-type shears especially adapted for cutting through conduit.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Nakamura U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,317 discloses a shearing tool which is especially adapted for shearing through synthetic resin tubes and conduit. The shearing tool shown in the Nakamura patent includes a pair of handles to one of which a conduit-receiving jaw is fixed. A shearing blade is pivotally mounted on that handle, and is actuated by a pawl and ratchet assembly which interconnects the pivotal shearing blade and a second handle which is connected to the handle which carries the jaw. Springs are required to accomplish the necessary engagement and disengagement of the ratchet teeth carried on an elongated bar pivotally secured to the second handle, and a pawl which is formed at one end of the shearing blade.
Other types of manually actuated cutting or shearing tools include those which are shown in Florian U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,240 and Florian U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,455. Both Florian patents require multi-part mechanisms to accomplish an incremental movement of a shearing blade toward a fixed jaw as the two handles of the shearing tools are stroked toward each other and then opened apart with repeated strokes.